Angel of the Blacks
by jessbb27
Summary: A life once lost is fated back into place. She changes it all. She is an angel with a titled halo. She is only bad when it can help the good. Sounds like another soul that hangs in the balance.
1. Baby Girl

Welcome to my new story. The idea has been eating at me and is part of why my other story was halted I couldn't get this out of my head. I I hope you all like this. It is marauders era but not really a time turning five more of an alternate fate. This will be slightly more dramatic and dark then my other fic. I will always have a little humor though!

J.K. Rowling said owns Harry Potter. OC and plot are mine.

Angel of the Blacks

Trigger warning of still birth.

December 27 1961

Somewhere in the universe.

"Hello where am I" the consciousness spoke.

A women with a tight gray bun and tartan dress appeared before the unformed entity.

"Hello my dear, My name is Minerva , and you are but a soul waiting for life." She spoke with a comforting confidence.

The entity looked at her, "who am I?"

The older women looked at the soul that had started to take shape, "My dear you are the one who was supposed to be there but was lost. You will change fate by your existence, I shall give you the tools you need in your head and help you once you are there. You will know when you are old enough, good luck Angel of the Blacks."

As everything grew dark and the women faded the child wouldn't remember her purpose till she looked upon the face of her guide many years later, but her talent would capture the world.

St. Mungos

Same day

She had always wanted a daughter. She never expected to have a child so soon after Regulus but the best things in life weren't always planned. But it was a hard pregnancy and the birth was hard and over quick.

Orion and Walburga at that moment we're so over come with worry and dread when at first their daughter didn't breath they changed fate with a combined force of accidental magic and love. The life that had once been lost was back.

The magic interwoven that day would heal the mind of the parents touched by darkness and two boys would have the parents, sister, and future they deserved.

A girl would bloom.

Walburga Black looked at her perfect infant and said, "Welcome to the world Jupiter Bellatrix Black."

January 1965

Young Jupiter grew more and more to be her own soul every day. She was a happy infant who's family adored her. He constantly was hugging her barley older then her brother Regulus. Today was his 4th birthday.

Out of the Blacks she looked like a combination of Narcissa and Bellatrix. She had wild blonde hair and hooded hazel eyes. She looked like Bellatrix with Narcissas coloring. Bellatrix hated the toddler that was her name sake. At the age of 13 she was already a dark soul.

She was a third year Slytherin and was every dark part of her house and oh she had power. What the family did not know was a similar power ran through her little light doppelgänger. It drove Bella nuts that everyone fawned over the baby Black. Even Narcissa and Andromeda adored there baby cousin. She didn't understand how they did not resent the little idiot.

She could never hurt the child or her family would be angry so instead she went after the girls adoring older brother. Even though he was only 5. At 13 Bella could cast a mean curcio. When a 5 year old Sirius ran into Bella he immediately knew he messed up. She snapped instantly.

Suddenly the little 3 year old walked in front of the spell aimed at her brother with angry eyes and put her hands up. He older brother had no idea anyone had time to defend him and was cowering in anticipation.

The baby Black stood there defiantly with a glowing shield held in front of her. When the girl 10 years her senior was in shock she pointed her tiny finger at the girl and Sirius heard her say, "Pain."

Suddenly the Raven haired girl was on the ground screaming in pain. Walburga saw the look of satisfaction on her babies face and knew that was not just accidental magic.

That was the day Sirius knew his sister was strong, and the day the Black parents locked their daughter away in fear of the world or her was the question.


	2. Marshmallow cupcake

Authors note: Well this is the second chapter. I really have so many ideas for this story! I'm excited. I hope you all like this story. Please follow, fave, or review! This is a story about Jupiter she is the focus.

J.K. Rowling owns what you already know. I am the creator of the OC and plot.

Onward to the story!

November 3rd 1970

Sirius Blacks P.O.V

Today is my 11th birthday! I am sitting at the window waiting for the owl I know is coming. Reggie is already at the kitchen table looking presentable as always. He is by far the most elegant of the three of us. He is in his sleet grey slacks, leather loafers, a emerald shirt, and fine grey robes. I am similarly dressed however I'm in black pants, a grey shirt, leather boots, and maroon robes. My baby sister is still most likely sleeping.

I love Reggie but she is my favorite family member. So full of happiness and excitement. She will no doubt be excited it's my birthday. Unlike well any other Black she cannot hide her emotions well. I love that she is expressive.

Finally I hear her stumbling down the steps and see the small, blonde,9 year old ragamuffin. She smiles sleepily at me and sits next to Reg. She looks between us, "Mornin Siri, morning Reg. Why you so dressed up?" She finished with a yawn.

My mother and father walk in at that second dressed to the nines. My parents nod at my brother and me, then at my sister. They both look at her as she is putting her mini pancakes that Kreacher only makes for her in her mouth. She looks between us and my parents and then to the calendar my mother is pointed looking at.

Her eyes go round and her mouth drops open. She looks at me with a mouth full of pancakes and the closes her mouth swallows, whips her face on her thermal pajama sleeve and runs at me. "HAPPY BIRTHDAY SIRI!"

I twirl her in a circle and then give her hair a ruffle. My mom comes and hugs me, "Happy Birthday son. Are you thrilled about your party later?"

I grimace of coarse I'm not. My mother and her brother don't get along and I have to worry about my evil older cousin trying to kill one of us. However as much as my mother and father have tried to be less manic about pure blood traditions they still think social standing and appearance is important.

I look at her and say, "Of course mother." My father claps me on the back, "That a boy, son."

Then they turn to Regulus, "You look perfect for today dear good job" says my mother. Finally they look at Jupiter and she is glaring at them.

"I don't like dresses." She challenges knowing what will be asked of her. My father laughs and my mother huffs, "Jupiter go get dressed it is Sirius day try to be helpful."

Jupiter looks down. She hates taking away anything from me and Reggie. My parents don't actually care about how she acts much she was raised much like me and Reggie but with more cuddles. They love her like a princess as do Reg and I. Since the "incident" Jup and our family don't have family gatherings often. But 11 is a big year.

Everyone wants to see my hogwarts letter arrive, it's more important because well I am the next heir training to be the next head of house. No pressure for an 11 year old!

Jupiter says, "Okay for Sirius but he gets to pick which dress I wear."

Oh god she is being sweet but how can I as her brother and prankster master not mess with her. I look at her and grin mischievously. My mother smiles because she knows this will most likely work to her advantage so the three of us trudge upstairs to Jupiter's room.

Jupiter's room is very lite up. She has to have a lot of light or hardly any because her eyes are sensitive. She has a mostly black and cream room with hints of green, red, and even dark blue. She has a potions table in one corner that she does experiments at. Yes my parents let her, no I do not agree that it is a good idea, particularly when she wants to use me as a test subject. I've never said yes but one time she coaxed Reg to try a soap she made and it gave him blue skin. She said it brought out his eyes.

She has a few books she recently started to like reading. And tons of stuffed toys.

I open the white doors of her closet and look in. I know I want her to wear light colors because she loves dark colors. I see lighter clothes in the back of the closet. This is a very formal event so I can pic as frilly as I like. I see a puffy white ballroom gown and know that's the one. For good measure I pull out little white Mary Janes and a little white faux fur cape coat.

I present it to her and my mother. My mother beams and Jupiter is once again scowling and just says, "This..."

I smile and nod enthusiastically. She huffs grabs it say, "Fine get out till your party. Happy birthday!" Then her and my mom start primping her while I go down stairs. Best day ever!

My father and brother are still eating breakfast when I come down so I sit and join them. Reg ask me, "How bad?"

I smirk and say, "She will be the most dazzling little marshmallow there!"

He laughs, "Poor Jupie." Then my father tell Regulus to go read for a bit and turns to me. "Sirius this is a special day you start to become a man and wizard today. You will eventually be head of house as such you will need to make decisions. All those who will be here today will be under your advisement including your older cousins. I suspect you will have the hardest time controlling your own siblings and Bellatrix."

I suspected I would get a talk like this, "I know father."

He continues, "You will have to watch Jupiter the closest because she is so hardheaded but Reggie also needs to be watched I feel eventually he will come into his personality later in his years. All the while maintaining your own attitude."

I tell my father I understand and he let me go into the library with Reggie.

My little brother looks up at me with a book in his lap. He has his eyebrows raised and sits back waiting. I look at him and sigh, "Apparently my family responsibilities start today."

He looks at me and asked, "Well what did you expect you start hogwarts this year you have an image to maintain."

I scowl at him, "I know that but I wanted to be a kid, I want all of us to be kids."

He looks at me a little worried, "What will I do with Jupiter once you are gone?"

I hadn't thought of leaving them. I was so focused on getting to start school I never thought of Reggie and Jup. How could I forget that. What will Reggie do. He cant go head to head with Jupiter that's my job. We are the hot headed, boisterous ones. Reggie is subtler. He doesn't argue or get angry at least not outwardly.

I need to think.

Regulus Blacks P.O.V.

I've just asked my brother what to do with their little sister while he is gone.

I watch as surprise, guilt, and then frustration pass over his face.

Both my siblings are open books if you know their tells as I do. It's the only warning you get before either a happy strangling embrace or a angry screaming match.

I am not sure why they are so emotional when most our family is collected. We are a ancient and noble house. We need to present ourselves as such.

Some how they fell on the wayside and do not have that ability. Although Sirius likes to think he does. While they are protective and loud they have no skill at being subtle. That is my strength along with being put together. Both are strong though. They will not bend when they think they are right.

My problem being is if Sirius is gone Jupiter will run wild. I'm not sure she would listen to me in any instance. Not only that but me and her are close. I don't want to be an authority over her. She is my little sister who snuggles up next to me with a giant teddy bear and a book.

She also hasn't seen many people in the past few years, I vaguely remember an awkward birthday filled with screams, still I feel the isolation is unfair. Since then our cousin Bellatrix never comes over except big holidays and Cissa and Andy watch Jupiter. They watch her the same way Sirius does. Waiting. For what I'm not completely sure.

The only people we see outside of family is Abraxas Malfoy. Jupiter adores him. Calls him Uncle Braxy. We know he has a son but he does not come with him.

Our whole family and him know Jupiter is kept in the dark from the world as much as possible. People have heard rumors but she doesn't go out shopping or out to events. Sirius and I do as such. She stays with our Uncle Alphard the head of house currently and mothers brother that she likes. The one who named Sirius heir.

She does not know this.

Sirius finally clears his throat, "Well Reggie I suppose you will just have to keep her busy. Some how."

"Are you going to tell people at school about her?"

"No one needs to know I have a sister till she walks into the school then I will deal with it!" He declared while running his fingers through his hair.

"Okay Sirius, I will follow your lead what ever your decision."

Sirius looked at me and relaxed a bit, "Thanks for the support Reggie. This has been a rather stressful birthday!"

I smirk at him then, "At least you can look forward to the most likely cupcake like dress you picked for our darling sister."

At that he brightened, "Very true Reggie perhaps the day is not lost!"

A/N: What did you think, up next Jupiter's point of view! Will move at different pace sometimes fast sometimes slow till Jup gets to Hogwarts then it will proceed at casual pace.


	3. Family gathering

Authors note: First off it has been awhile since I touched this story. I have so many idea but getting them down is difficult I want to thank Chelsea always for the reviews!

I want to warn everyone while at first I wanted to stick to cannon as much as possible it makes the story line not as fun! So I'm going to change some ages ( most notably in the chapter Narcissa is going to be three years younger and only two years ahead of Sirius)and maybe even some appearances so there you go hope you enjoy.

I do not own Harry Potter so what you recognize is not mine.

Onward to the story!

Jupiter P.O.V.

I look in the mirror and try to hide the unhappiness on my face. Don't get me wrong I look adorable and I know it. But white and me don't mix I like dark colors because it hides stains and it's easier for everyone not knowing how truly messy I can be.

I know my place as a bonafide Wizarding princess. And I also know I like to play in mud and dirt and hike and roll in grass with animals. Picking this dress, he is a cold hearted bastard!

It has a square neckline with thick straps it is embellished silk. The pattern was intricate with roses and swirls. I actually love the dress just not on me. The skirt is puffy opalescent white tulle. Must be charmed. I had to wear a huge petticoat to keep it as fluffy as it's supposed to look. One day I will make Sirius pay.

My mother has put my blonde hair in coils on top of my had with a heart clip.

I do not like to have my hair done. She add a touch of blush and glitter to my face to bring out my features. Sighing I leave my room in search of the birthday traitor and my Reg.

I find them in the library. There is a bit of tension but they are both smiling. I walk in and wait for them to look at me before I do a twirl and curtsy. Sirius looks like the cat who got the canary. Reg looked a cross between amused and pitying.

"Well Siri Happy Birthday! Hope you enjoy my humiliation in front of our family." I say to my eldest brother.

"Why Jup, I dare say it shall not be a present that won't pale in comparison to this joyous treat!"

Reg looks between us and shakes his head. I say to my brother, "You are quite the wanker you know that right Siri?"

Sirius barks a laugh, "Of coarse I know, as does most everyone however only you offered the opportunity to show it!" He grins.

Reg says, "We all better straitened up before company comes, wouldn't want you two to cause problems."

Sirius glances at me worriedly he thinks I don't notice but I do. As much as I love him it hurts every time he does it. I look at Reg and roll my eyes. He gets up and throws his arm around me shoulder. Only he knows how much it bugs me. But I know they both have secrets. I can't be to mad I do too.

Reg says, "Lets go down stairs and prepare to greet our wonderful family."

Sirius lead the way confidently and happily to the sitting room of Grimmauld. Reg and I follow arm and arm. We make it to the sitting room and Reg sits down on the couch and pulls me down next to him. Sirius sits beside me and just like that I'm stuck.

People can't get to me and I can't get to them. I'm not even sure they realize they do it. Mother and Father walk in. Give us a once over and nod. My father says, "You look nice Jupi bug." And my mother beams! "Thank you papa."

Our door bell rings and I hear Kreacher open the door, "Hello Mr. and Mrs Black, young misses Blacks, masters Lestrange please come in."

In walks my pudgy squat of an uncle Cygnus and his strange but mousey wife Druella. He has black hair that is thinning and black eyes unlike most Blacks who have grey. Who am I to talk. And his wife who has light brown hair and blue eyes. I might like her if she didn't let that potato of a man walk all over her and control their daughters.

In walks the most foul human I've had the displeasure of meeting, my cousin with whom I share a middle name. Bellatrix. Vile women. She's is about to turn 19 and is engaged to Rodolphus Lestrange or so I heard. Never met him. Who is also walking with her. Both of coarse in the blackest Black clothing one could find. Lucky wench.

Apparently Cygnus has decided to not follow the family law of not letting outsiders see the unpredictable one. How fun for me! I see nobody.

Rodolphus is actually quite handsome with dark brown hair and brown eyes, as is his brother trailing behind. I'm not sure of his name. He looks much like his brother if a little less kept and younger. He looks to be about 14ish. He is in green.

Finally bringing up the back are two of my favorite people in the entire world Narcissa and Andromeda Black. Cissy and Andy. Cissy is 12 years old demure and kind and wicked smart but hides it from her eldest sister and dad. She is in a royal blue silk gown highlighting her eyes and blonde hair. It's a slim cut with bell sleeves. Shows how thin she is even for her age she is thin.

Andy is 17 and will be done with Hogwarts in a year. She inherited the most Black looks between the sisters. With dark brown almost black hair and grey eyes. She is in a crushed purple velvet gown with a square neckline and cap sleeves. She is Awesome a bit of a rebel like me and Sirius but more cunning and able to hide it.

As they all enter the sitting room my mothers back goes rod strait and she focused on the two intruders. I'm grinning like mad because I do love chaos and everyone but Bellatrix, the uninvited guests and Cygnus look tense.

My mother looks at Cygnus, "Hello brother looks as if you took the liberty of bringing guests."

He replies, "Yes indeed I have, it's only appropriate to invite my son in law and his brother as this is a family function is it not?"

My father steps in knowing the sibling can go on for hours being passive aggressive, "Very well. Good to see you all welcome to our home."

Everyone relaxes a little more. But never to much. My brothers have crowded closer to me. They are still very tense. The older Lestrange comes forward and introduces himself to my father. "Lord Black it is a pleasure to meet you sorry to intrude. I wanted to meet Bella's favorite aunt and uncle. This is my younger brother Rabastan he is a 3rd year Slytherin."

My father shakes his hand then hugs Bellatrix, and shake Rabastans hand as well. "Nice to meet you all, I'm sure you have heard of my children." The trio come over to the couch as the younger girls are hugging my parents I'm glad they are distracted.

The trio lead by Rodolphus is headed toward Sirius first, "You must be Sirius pleasure you can call me Rod." He smiles at my brother. Sirius shakes the hand back and starts, " Good to meet you I am Sirius this is my younger brother Regulus and my..."

I interrupt, is it rude yes, is it a power play and a game oh yes. "Jupiter Bellatrix Black I'm their little sister. It's a pleasure to meet you Trixxie is so very lucky!" I say in the sweetest voice I can and a giggle. I play up the doe eyes and shift a little nervously to seem young.

I see his confusion for a second and then I see his eyes warm. "Aww aren't you adorable like a Miniature angel Bella!" He says with a pat to my curls. As he moves to shake Regulus hand I smirk at Bellatrix as she passes me and glares at me with fire in her eyes. She hugs Regulus and moves on. He leans on and whispers, "Trixxie?" And I giggle Sirius looks at me and gives me a look, I stick my tongue out at him.

Rabastan moves to Sirius next. "Hello Sirius I think we have met before but please call me Bas." Bas says. "Right, nice to see you again Bas." Siri says to the older boy.

He moves to me and I smile charmingly and reach out my hand, "Jupiter Black pleasure to meet you Rabastan."

He smiles back takes my hand and instead of shaking it kisses the back of it. I try to hid my surprise but I think he sees it. He grins wider then before, "Call me Bas as well Miss. Black I insist." Sirius is becoming more tense by the second.

I try to hid my blush I can act the child but to be the lady is still hard. Damn this family and the rest of their ability to act feminine. I just reply, " Then you must also call me Jupiter or Jupi if you like." He says, "Of coarse my lady."

Regulus clears his throat, "Regulus Black, nice to meet you." Rabastan shakes his hand, "Bas, you brothers look almost identical." Sirius grunts and grabs my arm and drags me away as Regulus and and Bas converse.

JB…JB…JB…JB…JB…JB…JB…JB…JB…JB…JB…JB…JB…JB…JB…JB…

Sirius Black P.O.V.

My mother and her brother have just finished arguing and my father luckily stopped it before it became an out and out duel. Me and Regulus are as close to Jupiter as possible I think we both hope to hide her but it's point less. I can almost feel how excited she is. She's never met a non Black beside Abraxas Malfoy.

"Lord Black it is a pleasure to meet you sorry to intrude. I wanted to meet Bella's favorite aunt and uncle. This is my younger brother Rabastan he is a 3rd year Slytherin."

My father shakes his hand then hugs Bellatrix, and shakes Rabastans hand as well. "Nice to meet you all, I'm sure you have heard of my children." The trio heads towards me and my younger siblings. Merlin this is so bad.

Rodolphus heads toward me first, "You must be Sirius pleasure you can call me Rod." He smiles at me. That smile means nothing I don't trust him. I shake the mans hand and start to introduce us" Good to meet you I am Sirius this is my younger brother Regulus and my..."

"Jupiter Bellatrix Black I'm their little sister. It's a pleasure to meet you Trixxie is so very lucky!" Jup interrupts me before I can make something up. Damn her. She uses this sweet voice and giggles. What is up with her.

I see the man look confused for a second then his eyes soften. "Aww aren't you adorable like a Miniature angel Bella!" He says with a pat to her blonde curls. As he moves to shake Regulus hand I see Jup face looking at Bella smugly with a smirk on her face and a challenge in her eyes. The older girl glares at my baby sister. I see Regulus say something to Jupiter as the two move away.

I catch her eye and give her the most discouraging look I could and the brat sticks her tongue out at me.

Rabastan moves to greet me. I've met him before never seems like a threat. "Hello Sirius I think we have met before but please call me Bas." He says to me.

"Right, nice to see you again Bas." I reply still thinking of my sister.

He steps in front of Jup and she thrusts her hand out as if she expects to shake hands too. Oh my dear sister ever confused on how to be a girl. "Jupiter Black pleasure to meet you Rabastan."

He smiles at Jup amused, turns her hand and lifts it to his lips instead, "Call me Bas as well Miss. Black I insist." What the hell was that.

Jupiter blushes and I feel my blood boil, she smooths her face and replies daintily, "Then you must also call me Jupiter or Jupi if you like." He replies, "Of coarse my lady."

I'm going to kill this wanker.

Regulus clears his throat, "Regulus Black, nice to meet you." Rabastan shakes his hand, "Bas, you brothers look almost identical." I grunt at his stupid comment. Grab my sister and walk away. Regulus can handle the prat so I don't pumble him.

"What are you doing?!" I hiss at Jup as I pull her into the kitchen.

She looks confused and says, "what with Bellatrix? Just riling her up I hate her and she hates me. I also wanted to make Rod," she rolls her eyes, "think anything bad she has said could not possible be true of the little angel in front of him."

I shake my head, "Don't cause problems I don't need you in trouble, and I meant with Bas."

She looks at me a little anger creeping in, "I can handle myself Siri. And I don't know what you mean he took me by surprise maybe I would have been more elegant if I had practice." She said slightly icily.

I am getting frustrated , "You shouldn't have cut me off with Rodolphus and you should have left Bas to me."

She says back, "How am I supposed to do that with you two glued to my side?"

"Jupiter you need to learn when to be quite and that we are trying to protect you, stop fighting Bella and stop playing games with either of those boys. You do not know what you are doing!" I yell at my little sister.

She looks at me and she yells, "I do not need your protection brother. I know what I am doing with her. You of all people know I can take her on any day. Oh yes I know. I know that I'm hidden I know why. You won't be here to protect me forever brother. You leave in less then a year. What does it matter!"

The things in the cupboard are shaking and she looks at me in the eyes and looks between wild and hopeful. "You don't understand." I tell her.

Everything stops she look at me and says, " Happy Birthday Sirius."

She turns and walks up to her room with out looking back.

I turn and see Cissy and Andy standing there. Cissy asks, "Is she okay?"

"I'm not sure." I reply. Andy is looking at me sympathetically and Cissy is looking after Jup. "I've never hear her call you Sirius before."

Andy tells Cissy, "Why don't you go check on her tell her about school." The younger sister nodded her head and did as her older sister said.

"Wish my baby sister did as she was told." I say to Andy.

Andy sits next to me, "You know you are awfully hotheaded and so is she."

"I know I've heard that from pretty much everyone in the family."

"You know what you haven't heard." She asked.

"What?"

"She is a girl who has never met another child her age but her older brothers. Maybe you should consider how hard that would be. You may hate the functions and going out. But imagine never going any where but here and our uncles."

Suddenly two men appear at the door. " Happy Birthday Sirius. Hope you are excited for your letter."

"Thanks Uncle Alph. Hello Uncle Abraxas." I say to the two men one with a black shoulder length hair and in grey robes that match his eyes. The other with the Malfoy signature platinum blond cut short, in dark blue robes.

Abraxas ask, "where is young Jupiter?"

Andy says, "She was upset and went upstairs."

Alphard says, "Andy why don't you show Brax the way while I talk to Sirius here."

Great another talk.

Authors note: hope you all like it. Shows a bit more of how controlled her life is. But I promise things will get better for Jupiter and maybe some of the secrets she was talking about will surface maybe.


	4. Broken Glass

Angel of the Blacks chapter 4

Jupiter's P.O.V.

"UGH" I scream in frustration. Who does he think he is. He can't protect me. What an idiot I'm not the one that needs protection. Honestly. It was just cool meeting someone. He always takes things for granted. The ponce.

I'm still in the stupid dress he picked. I've messed up my hair tho. I put the clip on my dresser. I just need to do something. Looking over I see empty vials at my potions table. Perfect. I reach down grab one and hurl it at the wall.

Wow that was satisfying. I pick up another and another hurling them at the wall. Suddenly I hear a knock on my door. Oh no! Who is coming up here. Won't be mum, papa, or Sirius. Maybe Reg? No he will be with mum and papa. I'm fairly certain unless it's Bellatrix they won't like that I've been breaking glass in my room.

Scrambling I try to clean it up. Then I hear Cissy calling, "Jupi are you in there?" Oh thank god it's just her. She will not be to hard.

"Yeah Cissy give me a moment please." I say still trying to clean everything up. Accidentally I cut my hand on a large piece and start bleeding. I drop the glass I was holding and hiss.

Looking at my hand it looks strangely beautiful the red against my pail skin. I watch as it leaks out dripping down my arm. Hmm suddenly the door opens quick and I look up at Cissy. She looks around my room and spots the glass and a the drops of blood.

Cissy sighs, "What did you do?" Umm what do I say. I'll just tell her.

"I was angry and smashing bottles. When I heard you knock. I did not know who it was and panicked started trying to clean it up. As you can tell I did not do a good job." I say holding up my hand and smiling.

She looks at me, "Oh Jupi. Here let me see."

I tell her, "Do me a favor and shut and lock the door before someone else sees I am fairly certain I will not bleed to death." She nods and closes and locks the door.

I sit in my bed and she makes her way over. I hold out my hand and she looks at it. "Let's wash it out make sure nothing is in it then I can close it with an episkey."

I get up and follow her to my bathroom, "Thanks Cissy I appreciate it!"

She holds my hand over the sink and pulls her wand, "Aguamenti." Pointing it at the cut on my left palm. The blood and water ran into the sink it stung quite a bit. She looks over at me and frowns.

"Alright now I'm going to close it, Episkey." Cissy concentrates and runs her wand along the cut. I watch as the skin knots back together leaving a pink line.

"Thanks Cissy you are a life saver! I have missed you while you were at school. Been boring around here. How is school?" I really don't want to talk about Sirius hopefully she won't ask.

Cissy giggles, "You are welcome Jupi, had to get special permission to come tonight, me and Andy both, but dad pulled it off so we could go to Bella's engagement. Same with Bas. I miss you too it will be so great when you start school. Last of the cousins! Baby Jupi it will be so great and then I can introduce you to everyone!"

I don't particular look forward to that but Cissy is to sweet not to agree, "That will be great Cissy! What's your favorite class?"

"Oh I love them all they are all so interesting. I really like charms and potions though. I could give you some recipes and you could try them!?"

Now we are talking something to do potions! "Of coarse Cissy I would love that! Please share anything you can maybe we could brew together over Yule break!"

"Of coarse baby Jupi! As long as you credit your knowledge to me when you succeed in all you do!" She says with a grin and hair flip.

We hear another knock. This time I look at Cissy and we get up and go to the door instantly, I open it and we walk out to Uncle Abraxis!

"Uncle Braxi!" I yell and jump into his arms hugging him. He is an amazing uncle he never acts like I'm a bomb waiting to go off and he tells me all kinds of stories! He also always has delicious butterscotch candies!

"Hello little planet." He says witha smile and sets me down patting my head. You know I never noticed but most people pat the top of my head. Interesting. "Alphard is down stairs waiting for his hug too, Hello Narcissa my son has been talking about you recently."

I look at Cissy and smile. Andy is waiting behind our uncle. "Hey Andy how are you I'm glad you guys could get out of school!"

She says, "Me too Jupi, everyone is here now so let's head down."

"Well I guess we better go down stairs." I frown thinking of Sirius.

Sirius Blacks P.O.V.

Alphard is about to give me the second talk of my day about responsibility great.

"Sirius you aren't head of house yet. You are still eleven, lighten up, leave Jupiter to me till I am dead then you can boss her around, you will push her away if you keep lording over her, and have fun nephew."

What the bloody hell. " but Uncle she is being irresponsible and pushing her limits. How can I let that go." I ask incredulously.

"Do you try to control Regulus as you do Jupiter?" He asks raising his eyebrows at me. I think about it and I don't but it is completely different.

"No but Reggie knows not to do stupid things and his place." I say.

"Why do you decide her place Sirius?" He asks me.

"Well I, what?" What does he mean. I have to help her find her place right.

"You are still so young Sirius you need to think about the people including and especially her as a person not a part of the plan for our lives." He says to me.

I shake my head, "Then how could I protect her?"

He looks at me, "Let myself and your parents protect her for now, you need to make sure you guys stay close and trust one another as you should Sirius, you don't want to end up being like us siblings who hardly get along." He's right I need to apologize. I never thought how lonely she must be.

To be honest I never thought about having to leave Reggie and Jup until today. That never crossed my mind when I thought about leaving for hogwarts. I'm really gonna miss them.

I look up and see Jupiter walking down the stairs holding Uncle Abraxas hand her hair is down now, her clip gone and her curls are looser. With Andy and Cissy walking behind them. She looks at our uncle Alphard walks over to him and hug him, "Hello Uncle Alph." Her face is turned away from me.

I notice my uncle flick his wand but don't know why. Reggie walks in at that point and looks at me confused. Cissy says, "Well Sirius I am looking forward to having you at hogwarts with me."

"Thanks Cissy. Me too." I'm still looking at Jupiter who has yet to look at me. She turns around finally and looks at Regulus.

"We should head to living room I think everyone, best make sure your parents do not start dueling." Says Uncle Alphard. He heads into there and we all follow. I try to meet her gaze but she will not look up.

She is just staring at her feet and walks into the room. When we get there she sits in single chair we have near a book case. While everyone else stands and goes to the few couches we have for guests and entertainment.

I am forced to go sit with my cousins because we are being socially polite. I look over and she has picked a book on pure blood customs. She has not looked up once. I look over at Reggie and he looks at her then me worriedly.

My mother and Cygnus are attempting polite conversation with Rod. They are speaking about the engagement. Bella is looking pleased and superior.

"Well Bella, Rodolphus you seem a lovely match. Was this arranged or did you happen upon one another." My mother asked.

Rod replies, "Well Lestrange family is always match I must admit I am quite pleased as I knew Bella from school. As you all know the Blacks are some of the most notable purebloods and it was an honor to be accepted, my father plans to look for Bas here soon, get an arrangement early."

"Oh that is lovely, well does he have any prospects?" My mother asks.

"Not as of yet, perhaps I will mention Cissy and Jupiter to him as that way our bloodlines could be more intertwined leaving the next generations other pureblood matches outside the bloodlines." Rod replies, " Either match would be great. If we had a contract they could wait longer for marriage until the girls are at least almost done with school with out the threat of others bidding for them." He finishes.

Cygnus, "What an interesting idea boy, it would lessen the spread of the Blacks to other families, however I think one daughter of mine to yours is enough but perhaps Jupiter would be a good match, Orion, Walburga what say you."

Oh Merlin, they are talking about arranging for my baby sister. How could they say such things. She is only 8!

"Well we aren't sure when we will arrange for her." Says my father. He doesn't seem happy at all.

"Keep me informed I am sure my father would love to have Jupiter as a daughter in law. Such a proper young lady, others would be happy with the match as well." He said looking at Bella. She was scowling at him.

Alphard looks at everyone and said, "Family arrangements are up to me and as this is nor the time or place I would prefer business be talked about at a different time Lestrange." He looks angry very angry.

I am too and scared. Finally an owl flies through the window and lands.

Everything else melts away and I am not excited again. I reach forward and take the letter.

Father looks at me and says, "Open it up son. Go on."

I read through it excitedly, "It has all my supplies I need. Can I go get my wand soon so I can practice?! Oh and it says I can bring a familiar may I look please can we go?"

My Mother says, "Of course dear, we will next week. We will get you everything so you can be prepared!" She is smiling at me.

I look at Reggie and smile knowing he will come to. Then I look at Jup who finally has put her book down. She locks eyes with me finally and smiles slightly she says, "Congratulations Siri, Happy Birthday."

I'm so excited for the alley but I can't help but think I'll have to leave my siblings when I go to school. I need to spend more time with them.

Alphards P.O.V.

It was Sirius birthday today and what a dramatic tense affair. Stupid Little Cyngus bringing those boys. He knew it would cause problems.

For some reason Jupiter and Sirius were fighting. He is so strong willed but he gets to big for his britches with his little sister.

Had to clean blood of her dress as she hugged me, do not even know what from. I walk to the bar in my house and pour a glass of Ogden's finest. Taking a seat in my wing back chair I start thinking.

Walburga already asked me to watch Jupiter in a few days so they can go to the alley. Need to start thinking of what to start teaching her.

Today opened my eyes to a few things. One she won't be safe forever from the outside, two I don't want her to be contracted, three while Sirius can head the family we need someone to protect it from what to come. We need a warrior and who better then the child no one knows of. I need to consult some people.


	5. Breakfast before the ally

Angel of the Blacks chapter 5

Authors Note: Well hello my few followers of this story. I hope you haven't given up on me I know it been almost 10 months I suck I know. I'm going to try to post more but I have a lot of stuff going on. This is just a small chapter getting back into the swing of things and showing a little change in Reggie and Sirius. I hope you all like it let me know your thoughts. Just a tiny bit of info I'm writing this at 630 in the morning for me while my my giant puppy (250lb) is snoring on my legs which have no feeling at the moment. Hope you enjoy!

I own nothing of Harry Potter. How ever Jup is my girl! Onward to the story!

Regulus Blacks P.O.V

Saturday November 7th, 1970

It's been a few days since Sirius Birthday. Too say things have been tense are an understatement. Jupiter has been holing up in her room most of the time. I think she has convinced Kreacher to bring food into her room. She claims too not feel well I think it's a lie. Usually she will let me in though. To be honest I am a little hurt.

Sirius looks miserable. He goes to every meal 10 minutes early always looking at the stairs anticipating. She hasn't come down in 3 days for meals. Sirius has asked both our parents and myself to talk sense into her. We have all tried she just keeps saying she doesn't feel good.

Today we are going to diagon ally to get Sirius school supplies. So she has to come down for breakfast to go to uncle Alphards. No more hiding for Jupie. Sirius is waiting excitedly to go or for Jupie I don't know. I'm feeling guilty for both of them. But I had to get myself ready for the alley which means I had to look exceptional. Today I decided to wear a dark navy shirt. Grey trousers. Covered with my grey robes and navy loafers. Sirius is where black trousers, a black robe white shirt, and black shoes. He had no color anywhere.

Mother and father are at the table already at the table both in emerald greens and grays. Mothers emerald green dress has long belled sleeves a clinched waist, and goes to the floor over her black pointed boots and is a shiny material. Father looks the same as myself and Sirius with grey trousers, grey robe and green shirt.

Our parents are looking at Sirius because he is still moping. Mother asks, "Are you excited to get your supplies dear?" "Of coarse Mum." Sirius says while he looks down at his shoes. Finally we hear foot steps on the stairs as Jupiter comes down to grace us with her presence.

We all look up and see her she looks as she always does no sign of being annoyed or mopey unlike Sirius. However the fact she not just in pajamas is telling."Hello darling feeling better?" My mother asks as Jupiter sits between my mother and me and across from Sirius at the table. She is in a gray sweater and black trousers. She has her trousers tucked into her boots which is unseemly and not appropriate attire. But that's Jup. Equally reblous her hair is in pigtail braids on each side of her head. At least she brushed it.

"Yes mum much better. Good morning Reg, Siri, Papa." She looks at each of us and then calls for kreacher and ask for toast and hash browns.

"Good morning Jup how are you?" Sirius ask with far to much excitement and hope, if he's not careful she will ignore him more so she can have him at her mercy. " I'm good Siri, and yourself?"

His eyes light up and I roll my eyes and look at her, Sirius starts in, " I'm good it's been an okay few days just been waiting for the alley you know, I'm pretty excited to get a wand and all!" Jupie catches my eye and I can see she is not as normal as she wants to pretend she's dimmer.

"That's great Siri I hope you guys have a great time!" She says with a smile. "When are you taking me to Uncle Aphies?" She says looking at my parents.

Sirius brows furrow and he frowns as my father says, "After breakfast pumpkin." We are all finishing up breakfast quickly.

My mother looks between Sirius and myself, "Make sure you are in good behavior boys we will probably see some of your future class mates and you should make a good impression. Jupiter why don't you get a bag of things to do to take to your uncles. Your father and I need to grab a few things we need as well."

"Yes mum" Sirius and Jupie say as I say, "yes mother." So off my parents went to do what they needed, as Jupie went to her room to get a bag of stuff to go to our uncles.

Sirius looked at me, "Why does Jup never go with us?"

"Are you really just now questioning this after all these year?" I ask incredulously. Me and her have talked about this many times. She suspects reasons but doesn't tell me what they are.

Sirius looks back at me, "Well yeah I mean she never goes anywhere and Andy said something about how she never met a kid her age and it got me thinking why." He says with a curious look on his face.

I usually can keep my cool and I'm very unproud of my loss of cool but I couldn't help it when I finally snap, "Gee I don't know Sirius I really don't but since the rest of you treat her like a bomb ready to go off, especially yourself, I would think you knew why. I mean you looked like a dragon having an allergic reaction when she talked to LeStrange and what for Sirius?"

As soon as I said it I knew I was being a bit of a tosser and far more like my two siblings who haven't talked in days then I will ever admit. But for Merlin's sake those two being not loud and arguing about it is just wrong! I'm the quite one thank you! Plus its kind of his fault she ignored me too.

Well my brother is looking at me like he has never seen me before but that's his freaking problem and I also don't blame him."Reggie where did that come from? We do not treat her like that!" He said with eyebrows almost touching his hairline.

Well I need to get back to status quo. "Apologies Sirius I don't know what came over me. You question just caught me off guard. Perhaps you ought to ask mother and father."

He just stares at me. It will be fine right as rain in a few days. Why did it bug me so much though.

Sirius P.O.V

My beautiful baby sister after days of hiding in her room, I really feel like it is my fault, has finally acknowledged my presence and hope I have a good time getting my things! I mean it been days it probably the longest we have spent apart. After everything that happened on my birthday I really wanted to spend as much time with my siblings as I could.

Reggie is great and all but has seemed off with her in hiding. It put the whole house in a funk except my mum. She seemed to give Jup her space and understand then again she got let in the room on the second day so she could tell the rest of us Jup supposedly didn't feel good.

Then Jup asks, "When are you taking me to Uncle Aphies?" She says looking at our parents

Yet another thing I have been thinking about her never coming with us. Anywhere. "After breakfast pumpkin." My father tells her. I remember Reggie's terrible party where things had to change for Jup. I was always watching after that but to never go out surely that's a little far.

We all finish up breakfast and mum addresses us all, "Make sure you are in good behavior boys we will probably see some of your future class mates and you should make a good impression. Jupiter why don't you get a bag of things to do to take to your uncles. Your father and I need to grab a few things we need as well."

"Yes mum"Jup and I say as Reggie says, "yes mother."

I look to my brother think maybe I could see what he thinks,"Why does Jupie never go with us?"

His head turns to me and he looks very not exactly angry but kind of like someone smacked him or something. "Are you really just now questioning this after all these year?" I didn't think it was that big of a question. Hmmm

"Well yeah I mean she never goes anywhere and Andy said something about how she never met a kid her age and it got me thinking why." He seems a little to almost worked up. But Reggie doesn't get worked up

"Gee I don't know Sirius I really don't but since the rest of you treat her like a bomb ready to go off, especially yourself, I would think you knew why. I mean you looked like a dragon having an allergic reaction when she talked to LeStrange and what for Sirius?"

Reggie just snapped at me. REGGIE. Reggie my little brother calm one of the family has just snapped at me. Am I dreaming

"Reggie where did that come from? We do not treat her like that!" I ask because I'm completely taken off guard. Didn't uncle Alph say something about him growing into his personality. Is this the start!

Reggie looks at me with a contrite look on his face, "Apologies Sirius I don't know what came over me. You question just caught me off guard. Perhaps you ought to ask mother and father."

Well things just keep on changing.

A/N: Hope you all like it please review! If you want to beta pm me.

~jessbb27


End file.
